Le pianiste
by phika17
Summary: OS lemon: Le pianiste de Thalie est indisponible, Emmet se charge de lui trouver un remplaçant quelques heures avant un concert piano/voix. Pas de Bella mais un Edward et une femme avec du répondant...lol ! All human.


**Un petit OS pour une grande amie !!!**

**Un grand merci à Magicvanille pour sa correction !**

**Le pianiste**

**POV Thalie**

- Non, mais tu te moques de moi, là ?!! M'emportai-je en hurlant dans le combiné.

- Je suis désolé, Thalie, vraiment, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. S'excusa Emmet.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'annonces ?!!

- S'il te plat, Nathalie, arrête de crier.

- Je ne peux pas me calmer ! C'est... C'est...

- Ouais, je sais, c'est pas cool. Bredouilla-t-il.

- Pas cool ? Mais tu veux ma mort, oui. Pas cool, je vais t'en foutre des "pas cool", moi !!! L'incendiai-je.

- Ecoute, ma belle. Je vais te rappeler dans cinq minutes et j'aurais une solution.

- Dans cinq minutes ? Ca va changer quoi ?

- Thalie, je raccroche...

- Ouais, c'est ça... Fulminai-je en reposant le combiné de mon téléphone sur son socle.

Demain soir, je vais donner un concert devant la Cour Royale d'Angleterre pour les fiançailles du Prince William. Un piano-voix devant mille personnes.  
J'étais prête à quitter la maison, mes bagages étaient déjà dans le coffre de ma voiture, lorsque mon "idiot" d'agent, Emmet McCarthy, m'avait téléphoné. "Oh mon dieu !" m'exclamai-je en me laissant tomber dans mon fauteuil en cuir. Je pris mon visage entre mes mains et laissai couler mes larmes, seule solution pour me calmer. La sonnerie du téléphone envahit la maison si silencieuse et je tendis le bras pour décrocher.

- C'est bon, Thalie, j'ai trouvé une solution. Je te rejoins à la gare. Débita Emmet sans me laisser parler.

- Em', que vas-tu faire à la gare ? Soupirai-je.

- Ben, je te signale qu'on part pour Londres, Buckingham Palace, ça te dit quelque chose ? Me répondit-il comme si j'étais déficiente mentale.

- On prend l'avion, Emmet. Rétorquai-je lentement.

- HEIN ???

- Toi, moi, avion, aéroport, pas train. Toi, avoir compris moi ?

- Oh, merde !!! A quelle heure ? Paniqua-t-il.

- Dans trois petites heures mais tu sais bien qu'il faut arriver au minimum une heure à l'avance.

- Merde ! Je m'active, je fais au plus vite, je vais chercher Ed' et je te rejoins.

- Qui c'est Ed' ...

Trop tard, il avait déjà raccroché. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Heureusement que ce problème avait eu lieu sinon il aurait attendu à la gare, qui se trouve à cinquante kilomètres de l'aéroport, avec un billet d'avion. C'était tout Emmet, ça. J'inspirai un grand coup et me levai du fauteuil. J'enfilai ma veste et fermai la porte à clé. Mon petit bijou m'attendait, dans toute sa splendeur, sur le parking de la résidence. Mon petit bijou c'est ma sublime Volvo C30 argentée. J'adore cette voiture, et même si je suis propriétaire de ma maison dans cette magnifique résidence avec piscine couverte, ma Volvo reste mon bien le plus précieux... Enfin, après ma mamie adorée, qui est aussi ma meilleure amie.

Je conduisis aussi rapidement que la limitation de vitesse me l'autorisait et arrivai à destination. Mes bagages étaient enregistrés et je patientai donc dans la salle d'embarquement, mon MP3 sur les oreilles, écoutant les chansons que je devais interpréter le lendemain.

Pierre, mon pianiste depuis toujours, enfin depuis mes débuts dans le milieu de la chanson, venait d'être hospitalisé d'urgence pour une crise cardiaque et, moi, au lieu de m'inquiéter pour sa santé, je n'avais pensé qu'à ma petite personne et à mon concert... Oh, zut ! Quelle égoïste, je faisais... J'accourus de suite vers la première cabine téléphonique qui se trouvait dans la salle d'attente et appelai Suzanne, sa femme. A peine avait-elle décroché que je m'excusais de ne pas avoir pris de nouvelles tout de suite. Elle m'expliqua alors que c'était arrivé cette nuit alors qu'ils rentraient tous les deux d'un repas chez leur fille. Il avait besoin de repos. C'est vrai qu'il n'était plus tout jeune et, ayant perdu mon papa dans ma jeunesse, il avait été comme un second père pour moi. C'était un très grand pianiste et il avait choisi de me prendre sous son aile. Le pauvre, il aurait pu mourir.

- Je suis là, ma belle ! S'écria Emmet.

Il avait crié si fort que même si j'avais remis mes écouteurs, je l'aurais entendu. Mon regard chercha le famueux Ed', en vain. Mon agent était seul.

- Elle est où ta solution ? Paniquai-je.

- Oh, elle arrive. Ed' est parti faire le changement de nom sur le billet à la place de Pierre et présenter son passeport.

- Quelles sont ses références ?

- Références ? S'enquit-il comme si je parlais une langue étrangère.

- Oui, quelle école de musique, quel prof, quel parcours musical ?

- Euh...

- Ote-moi d'un doute, il sait jouer du piano ? M'inquiétai-je, n'osant même pas me lever de mon siège.

- Ouais, bien sûr ! Ed' est un super bon musicien. Il excelle en tout. Se reprit Emmet.

- Mouais, tu me fais peur, là... Me méfiai-je. Tu l'as connu comment ?

- C'est mon cousin ! Sourit-il de toutes ses belles dents blanches.

- Oh, non, misère ! Je m'attends au pire. Balbutiai-je en m'enfonçant un peu plus dans mon siège.

- Hé, pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'insurgea-t-il.

- Parce que la dernière fois que tu m'as trouvé une choriste, c'était ta cousine, Alice.

- Ben, elle est super !

- Oh oui, adorable et mignonne, Em'. Mais elle ne savait pas chanter ! Dis-je en haussant le ton.

- C'est pas faux. Mais elle t'a relookée à merveille. Se défendit-il en s'assoyant à mes côtés.

- Jure-moi que ton cousin sait jouer du piano. Suppliai-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Parole de scout ! Il est excellent.

A ce moment-là, un jeune homme sublime s'avança vers nous. "Pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas lui, Ed'... Pitié !" Il était réellement très beau, le genre d'Adonis qu'on ne voit que sur papier glacé après qu'il soit passé entre les outils de photoshop. Parce que ça n'existe pas ce genre de perfection. Il avait la peau pâle, les cheveux bronze désordonnés, des yeux d'un vert envoûtant, des lèvres charnues et un nez droit. Il était aussi grand qu'Emmet et avait un corps élancé. La perfection. "Pourvu qu'il zozotte, pourvu qu'il zozotte..." priai-je intérieurement tout en passant discrètement mon pouce sur mes lèvres. "C'est bon, je ne bave pas !"

- Tout est en règle, Emmet. Déclara-t-il en nous rejoignant.

Pas de cheveu sur la langue, à la place, un doux ténor.

- Edward, je te présente Thalie. Nath' voici ton pianiste. Nous présenta mon agent.

Edward ? Dieu que j'aimais ce prénom. Il se planta devant moi et attendait... Il attendait quoi, au fait ? Oh, mais quelle gourde ! Je me mis debout aussitôt, sortie de mes songes, et le détaillai avant de lui tendre la main droite. Il était vêtu d'un jean droit noir, d'un tee-shirt blanc dessinant parfaitement son torse musclé (en même temps, vu mes 1.64m, j'avais les yeux rivés dessus !) et une veste en cuir noire. Ma main resta dans le vide, alors que je levais un peu plus mes yeux pour le regarder. Il souriait d'un petit sourire en coin trop craquant.

- Bon... Soufflai-je en rabaissant ma main.

Il se pencha vers moi et me posa deux bises sur les joues. Il sentait tellement bon.

- Je ne sers pas la main aux belles femmes, je préfère le contact. Déclara-t-il en me lançant un clin d'oeil.

Beau mais con. Pas parfait, ouf ! Monsieur se la joue "Je sais qu'j'suis beau", dommage pour lui mais je n'entrerai pas dans son jeu. Je me rassis derechef sur mon siège et commençai à le tester.

- Alors, Edward, quel âge as-tu ?

- 29 ans, et toi ?

- 33, mais on ne parle pas de moi. Depuis combien d'années pratiques-tu le piano ?

- J'ai pris ma première leçon à 5 ans, et je n'ai jamais arrêté. Je te laisse faire le calcul.

- Ahahah ! T'es trop drôle... Ironisai-je. Quelles études ?

- Droit international à Harvard avant de venir m'installer en France.

- Métier ? Continuai-je, nullement impressionnée par son parcours.

- Avocat. Je mesure 1.85m pour 80 kg, je chausse du 45, 40 en vêtement. Pas de problème de santé. Divorcé. Pas d'enfant. Propriétaire d'un appartement de 160m2. Mon père est neuro-chirurgien, ma mère décoratrice. Euh, j'ai 32 dents et aucune carrie. Je remplis tes critères ?

Je restais figée, les yeux dans les siens. Il m'avait bien mouchée. Ed' 1-Thalie 0.

- Musique ?

- Fan de classique, mais assez éclectique en fait.

- Bon, ok. De toute façon, vu qu'il n'y a pas de piano, je suis obligée de te faire confiance.

Emmet lui tapota l'épaule, content de lui.

Nous embarquâmes, tous les trois, dans l'avion et je restai silencieuse, les écouteurs dans les oreilles. Je ne voulais plus m'intéresser à Edward. Je le jugeais dangereux pour ma santé mentale. Depuis Mickael, je ne voulais plus m'engager, ni tomber amoureuse. Ce n'était plus pour moi.

Il était 14 heures lorsque nous entrâmes dans la salle de bal qui servirait pour ce soir. Un magnifique piano à queue blanc avec quelques dorures sur le clapet tronait au milieu du podium, Edward s'en approcha doucement, osant à peine frôler cette merveille.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais touché un piano de ta vie ? Lui dis-je en plaisantant à moitié.

- Je n'en ai jamais vu un aussi beau en vrai... Souffla Edward sans me regarder.

Il était complètement subjugué par l'instrument. J'en fus presque jalouse. La façon dont il le contemplait, dont il le caressait, donnait des envies. Etait-il aussi tendre avec une femme ? Et pourquoi avait-il divorcé ? Il éveillait ma curiosité. Je me détournai de lui et cherchai Emmet des yeux. Je le trouvai à l'entrée de l'immense salle, discutant avec une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années, sûrement l'organisatrice de la soirée. Je ne me mêlais jamais des détails, c'était le rôle de mon agent, et il le faisait très bien. Je n'avais jamais eu de mauvaises surprises.

- Je ne crois pas que Rosalie aimerait te voir matter son mari ainsi. Déclara Edward dans mon dos.

- Oh, Rose ne t'a jamais confié nos parties à trois ?!! C'est étonnant, elle en est très friande. Répondis-je le plus sérieusement possible.

- Très drôle... Je n'y crois pas du tout ! Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourtant ton visage montre le contraire. Demande à ton cousin, si tu ne me crois pas.

Je le vis grimacer en regardant vers Emmet, il s'imaginait certainement la scène. Son cousin, sa femme et moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire et descendis de la scène pour aller rejoindre mon agent. Je sentais la présence de l'Apollon derrière moi. Je n'étais vraiment pas agréable avec lui, mais c'était plus fort que moi, il jouait de sa beauté et ça m'agaçait. Lorsque j'arrivais près d'Emmet, la dame se retira.

- Alors ? Lui demandai-je.

Il me regarda avec un immense sourire... "faux". Il y avait un problème.

- La vérité, rien que la vérité, toute la vérité. Sifflai-je entre mes dents.

- Mais il n'a encore rien dit. Intervint Edward.

- Pas la peine, je connais toutes ses expressions par coeur.

Emmet passa sa main droite derrière sa tête et frotta sa nuque.

- Euh... On n'a qu'une chambre pour nous trois, enfin une suite avec deux chambres, un lit d'une personne et un lit de deux personnes. Nous expliqua-t-il, très mal à l'aise.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu fais cette tête ? S'étonna Edward.

- Finis tes explications ! Lui lançai-je, certaine que ce n'était pas tout.

- Ben, en fait, Rose nous rejoint.

- Prends une chambre d'hôtel ! Rétorqua le beau gosse.

- Plus de chambre nul part et j'ai promis à Rose qu'elle ferait l'amour chez la Reine. Rougit Emmet.

- Ben, vous prenez la grande chambre et je prends la petite. Annonça Edward.

- Et Nath' ?

- Une partouze, ça devrait bien la tenter. Elle me disait justement qu'elle en était très friande. Plaisanta Edward.

Emmet me dévisagea, surpris et le mot est faible. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et haussai les sourcils.

- Nath... ?

- Vraiment, Emmet, tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton cousin était légèrement dérangé du cerveau. Mais je l'excuse, et toi aussi, pour cette fois. Dis-je en tournant les talons. Bon, allons défaire nos valises, la répétition n'attend pas...

- Euh, Nathalie ? M'appela timidement mon agent.

Je n'aimais pas ce ton-là et il m'appelait rarement par mon prénom en entier.

- Vas-y, balance la suite ! Crachai-je sans desserrer les lèvres.

Je n'osais même pas lui faire face, mes nerfs allaient sûrement craquer. Rose, je pouvais gérer, on s'arrangerait pour la nuit avec Edward, il dormirait par terre. Mais, là, j'avais un très mauvais pressentiment.

- On ne peut pas répéter avant l'ouverture de la soirée. Balbutia Emmet.

- Oh, là, je crois que t'es mal, mec. J'expliquerai le pourquoi de ta disparition à la famille. Compatit Edward en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Ben, oui, au mot "répéter", je m'étais retournée prête à mordre.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? M'enquis-je en fermant les yeux.

Il secoua vivement la tête.

- Je vais te tuer, MCCARTHY !!!

- Nathalie, calme-toi, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Plaida Edward.

- Toi... Ajoutai-je en posant mon index sur son torse. Si tu ne sais pas jouer du piano à la perfection, je t'étripe juste après lui. C'est compris ?

- Aucun soucis ma belle. T'ai-je dit que tu avais de magnifiques yeux bleus en amande ? Me sourit-il.

- GRRRR ! Grognai-je en partant.

Une heure avant le début du concert, j'étais fin prête. J'avais opté pour une longue robe en taffetas du soir, couleur vert d'eau. Elle avait un profond décolleté style empire avec des broderies qui réhaussaient et soulignaient la taille. C'était une robe légère et fluide qui n'oppressait pas le ventre et le sternum de façon à faciliter la respiration. Dans le dos, un décolleté en "V", égal à celui de devant, qui laisse apparaître ma petite fée tatouée dans mon dos. De plus, la vendeuse m'avait confiée que cette couleur mettait en valeur la blancheur de ma peau. En ce qui concerne la coiffure, j'avais attaché le haut de ma chevelure en un chignon flou sur le sommet de ma tête et avais ondulé en crôles anglaises la longueur restante puis ramenée sur le côté grâce à une barrette en strass. Aucun bijou, juste ma touche de parfum "Coco Mademoiselle" de Chanel.

Lorsque j'arrivais dans la salle de réception, j'aperçus Edward et Emmet entourés par quatre jeunes femmes, pas très jolies... Mais, de toute façon, qui étais-je, moi, pour les juger ? A quelques mètres d'eux, j'entendis Edward s'écrier:

- Ah, voici justement ma femme adorée ! Veuillez m'excuser mesdemoiselles.

Il se précipita vers moi et m'enlaça, tout en me murmurant à l'oreille:

- S'il te plait, joue le jeu, j'en peux plus !

- Pas de soucis... Mais tu me revaudras ça.

Je relevai la tête et, sans réfléchir, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit immédiatement à mon baiser et nos lèvres bougèrent ensemble, sensuellement.

- Euh, je ne crois pas que ce soit l'endroit pour vous rincer les amygdales. Déclara Emmet à côté de nous.

Nous nous détâchâmes rapidement, n'osant pas nous regarder.

- C'est lui qui m'a suppliée de l'aider. Me défendis-je.

- Et je ne le regrette absolument pas ! Sourit Edward en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Mouais, un merci suffira. Sifflai-je entre mes dents. Bon, c'est l'heure de monter sur scène. Emmet, on a le droit, maintenant ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais le rideau ne se lèvera qu'une fois que la famille royale pénètrera dans la salle. Nous expliqua-t-il. Comme d'habitude, je resterai dans les coulisses.

Je lui fis un signe de tête et pris le bras, telle une véritable lady, qu'Edward me proposait.

- Cette robe te sied à ravir. Et cette petite fée tatouée sur ta peau me donne envie de la caresser. Me chuchota mon cavalier, tout en continuant notre chemin à travers la foule.

- Ne pense même pas à me toucher le dos, tombeur de bas étage. Rétorquai-je en montant les marches qui nous menaient à la scène.

Le rideau était encore baissé. Je m'installais devant le piano alors qu'Edward s'assit sur le petit banc et releva le clapet du piano.

- Arrête de baver, ce n'est qu'un instrument de musique, aussi beau soit-il. Ironisai-je en voyant son regard appréciateur posé sur le clavier.

- Excuse-moi mais, vu que c'est la première fois que je vois un piano de près, je suis comme un gosse le matin de Noël. Répondit-il en plaçant ses partitions.

Je n'eus pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit car le rideau se levait tout doucement. je devais commencer la première chanson à capella. "The world is stone" la version de Cyndi Lauper. Je respirai un grand coup et me lançai, les yeux fermés.

_" Stone, the world is stone  
It's no trick of the light  
It's hard on the soul "_

Lorsque le piano se fit entendre, une boule éclata dans ma poitrine, tout en chantant, je fis le tour de l'instrument et me positionnai derrière. Je ne pus me retenir de le regarder jouer. Pour une fois, Emmet avait raison, Edward était très talentueux et si envoûté par ce qu'il faisait. Je reposai mes yeux sur les invités et continuai ma chanson.

Nous continuâmes ainsi, sans fausse note, pendant une heure. Juste à la fin, le Prince William et sa fiancée, Kate Midleton, montèrent sur scène pour nous féliciter. Nous échangeâmes quelques mots puis nous nous échappâmes discrètement pendant qu'ils faisaient leur discours. Emmet nous attendait dans le couloir.

- Vous avez été parfaits ! S'exclama-t-il gaiement. Maintenant, allons rejoindre Rose au restaurant de l'hôtel, elle nous y attend depuis plus d'une heure.

- D'accord, mais avant je vais aller me changer. Lui dis-je. Cette robe est sublime mais je serais plus à l'aise dans une tenue plus décontractée.

- Ouai, je te suis vu qu'on partage la même chambre. Cet habit de pingouin m'agace, je vais l'échanger contre un jean et un tee-shirt. Et puis, comme ça, tu auras un peu de temps avec ta petite femme. Ajouta Edward en dénouant son noeud papillon.

- Oh, merci ! Prenez tout votre temps ! Sourit mon agent.

Alors que lui se dirigeait vers le restaurant, à droite de la réception, nous, nous allâmes jusqu'aux ascenseurs, et ce fut dans un silence pesant que nous montâmes jusqu'à notre chambre.

- Prends la salle de bain en première. Dit Edward en ouvrant sa valise.

- D'accord mais ça risque d'être long parce que je voudrais défaire ma coiffure aussi. Déclarai-je en prenant mes vêtements de rechange.

- Et bien je pourrais me reposer un peu sur le lit en attendant.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il retira ses chaussures et s'allongea.

- Tu devrais te changer, pour être plus à l'aise. Lui conseillai-je gentiment avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain.

- Mais, je suis pudique, moi ! J'attends que tu sortes. Plaisanta-t-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en m'enfermant dans la petite pièce adjacente. Je fis aussi vite que je pus, tout en essayant de ne pas penser à l'Apollon allongé de l'autre côté du mur. J'aimerais bien apprendre à le connaître, mais pas trop pour ne pas m'attacher à lui. Un coup de foudre physique me suffit déjà amplement...

Je ne mis que quinze minutes à me changer. De retour dans la chambre, Edward était endormi, un caleçon pour unique vêtement. Je l'observai des pieds jusqu'aux cheveux, tout était si parfait, bien proportionné. Je me saisis de mon téléphone pour envoyer un SMS à Emmet.

" Ton cousin dort, on arrive plus tard. N "

Mon téléphone vibra aussitôt, Emmet m'avait répondu.

" T sûre qu'il dort ou vous vous amusez ? lol "

" Très drôle, profite de ta petite femme, idiot d'agent. N "

Je posai mon portable sur le bureau et décidai de m'asseoir sur la chaise. Je branchai mon MP3 et, petit à petit, je me sentais somnoler. Je posai alors mes bras sur le bureau puis ma tête vint s'y poser à son tour. Une petite sieste ne me ferait pas de mal.

Je me réveillai tranquillement, quand... Je n'étais plus sur ma chaise mais allongée contre un corps. Je me redressais rapidement mais un bras me bloqua. Je tournai le visage et, malgré l'obscurité, je pus reconnaître Edward. Il était toujours pratiquement nu et son bras encerclait ma taille. Un coup d'oeil au radio-réveil m'apprit qu'il était une heure du matin. Je me rallongeai dans ce petit lit d'une personne, collée à Edward. Il bougea à nouveau dans son sommeil et nicha sa tête dans mon cou. C'était une sensation très agréable. Son souffle tiède sur ma peau. Son parfum si masculin mais à la fois si délicat. Demain nous retournerions chacun chez nous. Je ne savais même pas où il habitait, et puis qui me dit qu'il a envie de me revoir ou que, moi, j'en ai envie ? Il m'a rendu un service, c'est vrai, il est beau, c'est vrai aussi... Et il embrasse vraiment bien aussi. S'il n'était pas aussi arrogant, j'aurais envie de le revoir. Sa main bougea sur mon ventre, telle une caresse, sans le vouloir je bloquais ma respiration. Est-ce qu'il savait que c'était moi ? Etait-ce lui qui m'avait portée jusqu'au lit ou m'étais-je levée à moitié endormie ? Mon cerveau allait bientôt se mettre à fumer comme dans les dessins animés tellement il fonctionnait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en imaginant ma tête avec de la fumée sortir de mes oreilles et rouge vif...

- Chut, y'en a qui dorment... et arrête de gigoter également. Marmonna Edward en se lovant encore plus contre moi, enfin si c'était possible.

- Désolée. M'excusai-je.

- Encore une fois et je te baillonne. Me menaça-t-il.

- Ah oui et avec quoi ? Me moquai-je.

- Avec ça !

Je n'eus même pas le temps de réagir qu'il posait déjà sa bouche sur la mienne. Ses lèvres bougèrent durement sur ma bouche afin de me faire taire.

- Hey, mais t'as...

Il me fit taire à nouveau de la même façon, mais cette fois plus doucement. Je me laissais complètement faire et répondais même à son baiser. Sa main, qui était posée sur mon ventre, remonta jusqu'à ma poitrine sous mon chemisier et ses longs doigts commencèrent à me caresser l'arrondi des seins. Je ne savais pas si je devais l'interrompre ou le toucher à mon tour. Oh, et puis au diable la retenue ! J'allais profiter de ce moment et advienne que pourra. Ma main frôla la longueur de son bras, remontant jusqu'à son épaule puis redescendit sur son torse légèrement velu. Sa peau était si douce. J'appuyai un peu plus fort mes caresses et, alors que lui venait de me dégrafer mon soutien-gorge, je faisais glisser mes doigts jusqu'à l'élastique de son boxer. Il gémit contre ma bouche et, encouragée par ce son, j'enfouis ma main à l'intérieur et rencontra son sexe tendu de désir. Sans quitter mes lèvres, il défit les pressions de mon haut et m'en débarrassa rapidement. Ensuite, alors que j'entamais des mouvements de va-et-vient sur sa hampe, il déboutonna mon jean et le fit glisser légèrement ainsi que mon tanga en dentelle.

- Mmm, tout est parfait chez toi. Dit-il en passant ses doigts sur ma féminité épilée à la brésilienne. Ta poitrine plus que généreuse, ta peau laiteuse et tu sens divinement bon, je pourrais me droguer avec ton odeur. Ajouta-t-il en me laissant une multitude de baisers de mon cou à mon nombril.

Vu qu'il se déplaçait sur mon corps, j'avais été obligée de lâcher sa virilité, alors mes mains vinrent dans ses cheveux, doux comme de la soir, puis descendirent le long de sa nuque et de ses épaules, que je griffai lorsque je sentis sa langue se poser sur mon sexe. OH. MON. DIEU ! Il savait faire des merveilles avec ce petit muscle et ses dents... Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte qu'il m'avait ôté mon jean. Un orgasme fulgurant me saisit rapidement mais Edward avait eu le temps de mettre sa main sur ma bouche afin que je contienne mes cris d'extase.

- Emmet et Rose sont rentrés. Je ne voudrais pas que mon cher cousin vienne nous taquiner, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête et, avant qu'il ne retire sa main, je pris son majeur entre mes lèvres et le léchai.

- Coquine... Souffla-t-il en se laissant toutefois faire.

Il caressa de nouveau ma poitrine, pinçant légèrement mes tétons. Ma main glissa à nouveau jusqu'à son caleçon et je lui retirai rapidement. J'étais à genoux près de lui, ma main sur son sexe et, sans hésiter, je le pris dans ma bouche. Edward gémit et passa ses fins doigts de pianiste dans ma langue s'enroula autour de son gland et je masturbais ce qui n'entrait pas dans ma bouche. Je devais avouer que Monsieur Cullen avait été assez gâté par Dame nature.

- Zut, j'ai pas de préservatif... Grimaça-t-il.

- Tiroir de la table de chevet, j'en ai vu une boite en rangeant mes affaires. Le prévins-je en cessant de le torturer de ma bouche.

Il trouva le petit objet et en arracha l'emballage. Je lui pris la capote des mains et lui mis avec un petit sourire.

- Pourquoi tu souris ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Pour rien... Répondis-je en m'empalant sur son sexe érigé.

- Oh oh oh, n'y compte même pas !

D'un geste habile, il me domina et je me retrouvais dos au matelas, allongée sous lui.

- Je domine, ma belle. Déclara-t-il en me pénétrant totalement.

Il m'était impossible de répondre tant c'était bon dès la première seconde. Mes ongles le griffèrent gentiment dans son dos puis plus fort lorsqu'il accéléra ses va-et-vient.

- Tigresse ! Chuchota-t-il en m'embrassant fougueusement. J'adore ça !

Il se mouvait en moi de plus en plus vite et je gémissais contre sa peau. Sa main droite vint titiller mon clitoris et je savais que j'allais rapidement jouir. J'ondulais sous son corps et posai mes deux mains sur ses fesses pour le sentir encore plus en moi.

- C'est trop bon, Nathalie...

Edward continua ses coups de reins puissants ainsi que ses caresses tout en m'embrassant langoureusement. Ma respiration se fit plus saccadée alors que son souffle se faisait plus rapide.

- Oh oui, c'est bon... Je vais... Ohhhhhh. Il ne put ajouter un mot car l'orgasme l'envahit, ce qui déclencha ma propre jouissance.

Tout mon corps tremblait entre ses bras. Le plaisir m'avait tellement emportée loin que j'avais envie de pleurer. Edward releva son visage de mon cou, se détâcha de moi et enleva la capote qu'il jeta dans la poubelle. Il se rallongea à mes côtés et me prit dans ses bras avant de nous recouvrir avec la couette. Aucun de nous ne prononça la moindre parole. Il s'endormit après m'avoir à nouveau embrassée dans le cou.

" Merde, je déteste cette situation ! " Pensai-je.

Dans quel état d'esprit serait-on demain ?

Je ne pus fermer l'oeil de la nuit et lorsque je vis qu'il était bientôt six heures et que nous devions prendre l'avion à neuf heures, je m'extirpai de ses bras avant que le réveil ne sonne. Je ne voulais pas l'affronter maintenant alors j'allai m'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour me préparer.

Nous étions à présent dans l'avion et je l'avais évité depuis son réveil. Il m'avait embrassée sur le front avant de pénétrer dans la salle de bain et j'avais immédiatement rejoint Emmet et Rosalie. J'étais assise à côté de Rose tandis que, lui, il était devant nous avec Emmet.

L'atterrissage se fit sans encombre et je me précipitai afin de récupérer mes bagages et de retrouver ma voiture. Je les saluai rapidement d'une bise sur la joue et pris la fuite jusqu'au parking souterrain. A peine avais-je déverrouillé ma voiture à distance qu'une main se posa sur mon épaule et me retourna.

- C'est quoi le problème ? S'écria Edward en colère.

- Y'a pas de problème. Rétorquai-je en fuyant son regard émeraude.

- Nathalie, tu me prends pour qui, honnêtement ? Me demanda-t-il en fermant ses paupières.

Il avait l'air très énervé et j'étais certaine que j'en étais la cause. je décidai de dire la vérité.

- Tu es arrogant et tu profites de ta beauté pour t'amuser. Débitai-je en le fixant.

- Quoi ?!! S'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je te signale que ça fait un an que je suis divorcé et que je n'ai couché avec aucune femme depuis, enfin jusqu'à cette nuit.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et regrettai déjà mes propos.

- Et si j'ai été arrogant c'est parce que j'ai tout de suite été attiré par toi, dès que je t'ai vue dans la salle d'attente. Je ne voulais pas tomber amoureux de toi... me confia-t-il. Emmet m'avait dit que tu sortais d'une relation difficile et je savais que tu ne te laisserais pas approcher facilement.

- Il parle toujours trop ton cousin ! Marmonnai-je entre mes dents.

- Je voudrais apprendre à te connaître. Dit-il en me lâchant.

Je me retournai et ouvris mon coffre pour y mettre mes bagages puis la portière du conducteur.

- Je te préviens, je ne laisse qu'une seule chance. Je te dépose quelque part ?

Je croisai à nouveau ses magnifiques yeux et vis un sourire s'étaler sur son visage.

- Volontiers. Accepta-t-il en s'approchant. Ca ne te dérange pas que je squatte chez toi, mon ménage n'est pas fait. Plaisanta-t-il en se plantant devant moi.

- Je suis maniaque, fais gaffe, Cullen ! Souris-je avant de fondre sur ses lèvres....

**FIN**


End file.
